The Liar and The Honest
by ForeverAlwaysTogether
Summary: Cersei tells Jaime he must find a wife so Robert will not suspect of them of their affair.
1. Chapter 1

Jaime sighed contently, rubbing his sister's bare arm. She was curled up into a ball against his body, her head resting on his chest. His hand moved from her arm to her hair, twirling a small piece around his finger.

"Jaime," she said, not bothering to lift her head from his chest. "We have something to discuss. It… may be important."

"'May be'?" he repeated. "It can wait Cersei. I can think of other important thing we could discuss, or rather do."

His free hand slipped down to her leg, softly caressing her skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps. Her hand grabbed his and pulled it away from her body.

"This is what we have to talk about Jaime," she said. She lifted her head and turned to look at him. Her golden curls trailed down her bare back and chest, framing every part of her beautiful body. Cersei's green eyes pierced Jaime's identical ones with so much force and he sighed, pulling away from her.

"Fine dear sister, what is it? Robert found us out? Or perhaps Joffery? Oh no, let me guess, you are pregnant again aren't you? It is mine isn't? Gods know you haven't let Robert touch you in years."

"No Jaime, I am not pregnant," she hissed through her teeth. "But Robert _does_ suspect us. He knows that boy wouldn't fall from the tower, and with no one knowing where we were, doesn't exactly help us."

She climbed from his bed, pulling the sheets with her, wrapping her body in them. Jaime groaned and watched her pull on her blue gown, not going to her to help her like he usually would.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked. "Your assassin failed to take his life, and no one will be willing to try again, not with his damned direwolf at his side!"

"I wasn't suggesting we kill the boy, Jaime," she replied. "I'm saying we lie about where we were; give them an alibi."

At that Jaime began to laugh.

"And what we didn't already? Do you hear yourself, Cersei? Where were we then? Out on a ride? Hunting?"

"No you damned fool! We were out with your fiancé!"

The silence that fell after her outburst was not a pleasant one. Jaime sat up slowly on the bed staring at his sister. His fiancé? He had no fiancé. The only woman he would wed was her and not only was she married, but his sister.

"'My fiancé'? Cersei I don't have a fiancé! Hells, you're the only bloody woman I _talk_ to let alone fuck!"

"That is why you must become married. If we were out with your fiancé then we would have a real alibi as to where we were when Bran fell! It is the only way we can get out of this mess that you started!"

"Me? I started this? Oh dear sister, I beg to differ!"

Jaime climbed from his bed, stalking toward her. The gown had not been tied together and Jaime pinned her up against the bed post to do the strings for her.

"I was not the one who chose the tower, Cersei," he growled. "I told you to wait until we left Winterfell, but no you insisted!"

"I am not talking about the tower or Bran falling Jaime," she hissed. "I am talking about our whole relationship! You started it!"

"And you have enjoyed every second of it," he replied, finishing tying her gown up.

He walked away from her to wear his own clothes lay on a pile, and began to pull them on, thinking about what she had suggested. If he were engaged it would certainly make their relationship less suspected. No one would believe Jaime, recently married, would be cheating on his wife. No, the Kingslayer would wait until after his bribe was with child to begin fucking other women.

"What would you have me do?" he finally asked, giving into her demands like always. Cersei always got what she wanted. That was how it had always been, and that was how it would always be.

"Marry a girl."

"I understand that," he said, "but what girl? Am I just to find a random girl on the streets and ask her for her hand? Or better yet a whore from a brothel? They would love to be wed to a Lannister. I refuse to marry down Cersei! I refuse!"

Cersei folded her arms and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Yes you will, brother. Only by marrying down can we hope to make anyone believe you married for love! If you are deeply in love with your new wife, no one will ever suspect of you stealing away to my bed."

Jaime smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her small waist, pressing his lips against her soft neck.

"I suppose I could learn to live with that," he whispered.

Her hands went to his chest and shoved him away from her.

"I need you to take this seriously Jaime. If aren't married soon Robert will find out about us. Or Eddard will, which is worse. Find a girl, marry her, and get her with child. After that, you can touch me again."

With that Cersei lift his chambers, shaking her hips. Jaime rolled his eyes as he watched her go.

"Women," he said, suddenly exhausted.

Where was he going to find a girl who would play along with Cersei's game? No girl would be stupid enough to believe that he, Jaime of house Lannister, the Kingslayer, member of the Knights Guard, suddenly fell in love with them at first sight.

He ran his hands through his golden curls and shank down to the floor, his back resting against the wall.

A wife. A bloody wife. Damn Cersei. Damn her to the Seven Hells.


	2. Chapter 2

Arabella covered her face with her hands, but kept her mouth closed tightly. His fist hit her again and again, until she fell to the floor. Then his foot kicked her in her stomach.

"Smart girl," he hissed above her. "You've learned not to scream."

Arabella could feel her body shutting down, she was slipping into unconsciousness and who knew what he would do to her once she could no longer fight back. He grabbed her raven hair and pulled her to her feet, his breath hot on her face.

"Listen here girl, do your job and do not let me hear that you are disobeying. Or your punishment will be much worse."

"Yes," she whispered, her head bowed. He threw her to the ground.

"Yes, what?"

Her blue eyes looked up at looked him directly into his matching ones.

"Yes father," she hissed.

Jaime walked briskly through the corridors looking for Cersei. He had found a way to escape her idea of him wedding another. A knight of the Kings Guard could not get married, so he was off the hook. No wife for him.

"Lannister!" the voice of the king boomed down the hallways and echoed around him. Jaime turned to see Robert walking toward him, his face red. "What is this my blasted wife says about you being engaged?"

"Your Grace, Cersei is mistaken, I cannot marry, I am a member of the Kings Guard, it would go against my vows-" Jaime started trying to withhold his smile. Cersei would be furious once she discovered he had found a way around marrying a common girl.

"Oh shut up, Kingslayer," the King growled. "Who is this girl, huh? A lady?"

"She… she is a commoner." Jaime could not believe the king was really asking him about his nonexistent bride-to-be. "No lady, defiantly not worthy of asking for leave of the Kings Guard, and she completely understands. Actually she is happy I am serving you, Your Grace-"

"Spare me Lannister," Robert muttered, rolling his black eyes. "I want to meet her. As soon as possible. If I deem her worthy of a knight of your standards, then maybe I'll let you take your leave of the Guard. "

"But Your Grace, she is a commoner! Surely, she isn't worthy-"

"Enough! Bring your fiancé to the next council meeting, your king commands it!"

Jaime watched, with his mouth hanging open, as Robert walked past him without even letting him speak again. He turned. Cersei must have done something to Robert. He wouldn't just let Jaime, his best swordsmen, waltz away with a girl. Besides, why do something to make Jaime happy? Robert hated Jaime; everyone knew it.

"Damn woman and her hips," he muttered under his breath. "She has the entire kingdom wrapped around her finger."

He growled and stormed down the hallway, exiting the castle, walking swiftly to the stables. His mare lifted her head when her heard him approach. His green eyes softened at her and he gently patted her nose.

"Hello beautiful," he whispered softly to her. "You aren't going to anger me are you?"

Jaime entered her stall and fastened the saddle to her back. Taking the reins, Jaime led her from the stables out into the pastor where he often took her riding. To his surprise, someone was already there, riding like the wind on a fierce black stallion.

The stallion refused to be tamed, and had bucked off all of the kingdoms best riders, including Jaime and even Gregor. The horse hands said he was a lost cause and might as well be killed, yet there he was, obeying to the reins of his rider, racing along the track.

Jaime mounted his mare and slowly entered the pastor, his eyes still watching the rider.

"You there!" he called. "Who are you?"

The rider pulled at the reins and slowed the stallion, turning to Jaime. In his surprise, he found the rider was a girl with raven hair. Her blue eyes looked at Jaime and fear flashed as she recognized him.

She jumped from the stallion and fell to her feet.

"Forgive me, milord. I was only riding; I didn't think it would cause any harm-"

She flinched away from him as he dismounted and took a step toward her. Someone beat this girl; beat her until she began to fear men.

"It is alright. How did you tame the stallion? He bucked me off the moment I mounted him," Jaime asked, trying to keep his voice gentle. He wasn't the nicest to the king's servants, or to his own servants, but he was attempting to be nice to this poor, broken, beaten girl.

"I… I just mounted him, milord," she whispered, not once lifting her head. "He has always let me ride him, ever since…"

"Ever since what?" Jaime asked.

The girl turned her head toward the fence, and then looked up at Jaime. Her eyes were blue, he had noticed that. But they were a clear blue, lighter than the sky. A dark ring traced her right eye and dried blood was on her lip.

"I should go," she said quickly, bolting away from Jaime, running for the fence.

"Stop!" he yelled.

Jaime mounted his mare and chased after the girl, his mare jumping the fence as easily as she had. The girl with raven hair was quick and swift on her feet, easily moving through the streets into the busier parts of King's Landing. The commoners ran away from Jaime's horse, but still he could not keep up with the girl. She disappeared as a cart carrying new recruits for the Wall passed by.

Narrowing his eyes, Jaime turned his horse around and began the trip back to the castle. He knew Cersei would have his head for the chaos he had caused, but he didn't care. She couldn't punish him anymore than she already was. Withholding her body from Jaime was the best way to get what she wanted from him.

Arabella hid behind a building her heart racing, trying to catch her breath. Stupid, stupid, stupid! What was she thinking? Did she honestly believe that she could just go back and ride Nox without anyone noticing? To make matters worse it was Ser Jaime of House Lannister that found her.

Ser Jaime with his beautiful golden hair and stunning green eyes and his… Arabella shook her head. Ser Jaime was a knight, a knight of the Kings Guard. He probably wouldn't remember a poor girl with a black eye.

Looking around the corner, Arabella saw Ser Jaime riding away on his mare. Breathing a sigh of relief, she continued down the street, back to her job. The job her father had given her.

"Ah, Arabella," her boss smiled at her. "We were wondering where you had wondered off to. He is waiting in the third room. He wants the usual this time, but if you mix things up a little, he would greatly appreciate it."

"Yes, milord," she mumbled and turned to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and gently pressed against her blackened eye with his thumb.

"Is he beating you again, my dear?" he whispered gently.

"I ran into the wall, milord," she lied feebly. "He hasn't touched me, milord."

"Arabella, you are a terrible liar. I will talk to him. Men don't like woman who aren't pretty. Now go, we can't keep him waiting any longer."

"Yes, Lord Baelish," Arabella whispered, before turning and walking down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

Arabella was wrong; Jaime did remember the girl with the blackened eye. In fact all he could think of was her. How she quickly she had run from him and how she flinched when he dismounted, and of her clear blue eyes. He wanted to find out who she was, and how she had tamed the stallion.

"What were you thinking Jaime?" Cersei yelled the moment he had entered her chambers.

She was surrounded by servant girls, each attempting to make the Queen more beautiful for the feast that evening to celebrate the Hand of the King's arrival. She was already in a bad mood because Robert had asked Eddard Stark to be his Hand, rather than Jaime. Jaime, on the other hand, was delighted Robert had chosen Eddard- he couldn't stand Robert, nor could Robert stand him- being the Hand of the King was no title Jaime wished to add to his list.

"I went looking for a wife, sister, just like you told me too. Perhaps next time you should be more specific if you meant on foot or mounted on my mare," he replied casually, lowering himself down onto a chair, watching the girls bring dresses before her.

"You know what I meant Jaime," she hissed dangerously. Her green eyes looked at the red dress one girl was holding. "No. Not red. Green. I want my green silk dress."

"Yes milady," the girl whispered, bowing and hurrying to fetch the green gown.

"Then I suppose you don't want me riding through King's Landing?" Jaime asked, smirking.

"No! Ride through the city to your heart's content, but do not race your mare up and down the streets! Do you have any idea how furious Robert is? If you do it again he has threatened to not even consider letting you leave the Guard!"

"And what a pity that would be."

Cersei stood and walked to Jaime.

"You will not ruin this Jaime," she muttered under her breath so the servant girls couldn't hear. "Robert will not find us out. If he discovers Joffery isn't his son, then we don't have any claim to the Iron Throne. So go out there and find yourself a damned wife, or gods help me, I will pick one myself!"

"Fine!" he roared. Furious at his sister, Jaime stormed out of her chambers, and deeper into the castle. "'Find a wife' she says," he muttered under his breath as he walked. "'Or I'll do it for you!' Because gods know I have no idea how to think for myself!"

"Lord Lannister? Is that you?"

A fat man with gold rings on his fingers was walking toward him. Just what Jaime needed, a Spider.

"Lord Varys," he said, "what an unpleasant surprise."

"Oh, that hurt," Varys said sarcastically. "Come now Kingslayer, you can do better than that."

"I don't have time for you, Spider," Jaime hissed. "Leave me be."

Jaime made a move to continue down the corridor, but Lord Varys stopped him, standing in his way.

"A little bird told me you went on a ride through town, Lord Lannister," he said with a smile on his lips. Jaime pushed past him, ignoring him and his insults; he would kill Varys later. "Chasing a girl with raven hair." That caught Jaime's attention.

He turned slowly to look at Varys, who still had a smug smile on his fat, oily face. "You know her?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not so sure," Varys said. "My memory seems to failing me a little."

"I will pay you once you speak Spider," he growled. "'A Lannister always pays his debts'."

"Very well. A little bird chirped in my ear and told me she has tamed the black stallion. Though, I suppose it would be easy for her, after all he was hers."

"Hers? The stallion isn't wild?"

"Oh, he is wild all right," Varys said. "But she managed to tame him when he was a colt. Only allows her to ride him. I believe she named him Nox."

"What is her name?" Jaime pressed.

"Ah, that Ser Jaime, I do not know. My birds only know so much. Now, has for that payment you promised me…"

Jaime narrowed his eyes, but pulled a golden coin from his pocket.

"Here," he said, throwing the coin at Varys's feet. "Don't spend it all at one place," he said sarcastically and turned, leaving the way he had come, heading to the stables. He found a stable boy grooming a horse - Joffery's.

"You, stable boy," he said as he approached. "That black stallion, where did the castle get it?"

"The stallion, milord?" the boy asked looking at Nox. "He was sold to the castle, milord; a steep price for such a disobedient horse."

"And who sold the stallion?" Jaime pressed. "What did they look like? Did you get a name?"

"No name, ser," the boy said. "But he did say not to give him the money. He wanted it go be mailed to a lord, ser. A Lord Baelish if I am not mistaken, milord."

Littlefinger? Someone sold the castle a horse and wanted to give the money to Littlefinger?

"Thank you," Jaime said, walking away, still extremely confused.

Arabella whipped her hands on her dress, but kept her eyes on the floor. He didn't like her looking at him as he dressed himself.

"Thank you," he whispered breathing heavily.

Arabella nodded her head.

She didn't know his name. He came every week, she did what he wanted, and then he left. He had been coming for as long as she had worked there. And all she knew about him was he was modest. Modest and rich.

She walked out of the room, still keeping her eyes on the floor. He didn't like her to stay in the room after she was done.

"Arabella?" Lord Baelish called for her.

"Yes milord?" she asked.

"Your next appointment just cancelled so you are welcome to take the night off. Unless you want to help some of the other girls with their men. Colette has three men lined up for today. They are not exactly what you are used to, one a little rough, but I think you can handle it. As long as you want to that is." He smiled at her, pressing his hands together.

Arabella looked back down the hallway. She wasn't always given the night off, and when she was she usually jumped at the chance to leave the brothel. But tonight, she knew it was probably better to stay inside and away from anywhere were Ser Jaime could find her. She didn't know what the punishment was for riding the horses at the castle without working there, but she could imagine it would be painful.

"All right, I'll help Colette out with her men."

Lord Baelish smiled. "Wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

Jaime didn't want to go to the feast. He didn't want to set surrounded by the King's men, cheering and applauding the new Hand. He didn't want to deal with Robert's loud, drunken behavior, and he really did not want to deal with Cersei and her mood.

She was still furious about him riding through town and storming out of her chambers, but that was her own fault. She knew Jaime didn't like being treated like he was a child. He was Jaime of House Lannister, Kingslayer, he was no child.

Eddard Stark sat next to Robert, smiling a forced smile. He seemed to be the only other person in the room who didn't want to be there. Eddard ate and drank, but did not enjoy himself as the King did. He had found a servant that struck him as pretty and was dancing with her in the middle of the dance floor.

Cersei glared at her husband in disgust and looked away, her eyes landing on Jaime. She smiled at him, but he did not return it. In fact, he stood and left the feast, don't caring to uphold what was expected of him.

His footsteps echoed in the hallway, but no one followed him. His thoughts began to wonder back to the girl with the blacken eye and raven hair and Lord Baelish. It was no secret that the Master of Coin owned brothels, but he didn't beat his women. In fact, any man who touched his woman in a way that they didn't pay for, he had them removed from his establishment, and banned him from returning.

Jaime knew to find who the girl was he was going to have to speak with Littlefinger. He frowned. Petyr and Jaime didn't have a friendly relationship. The two did not enjoy speaking, but knew the other had friends in high places and doing something to anger them would be disastrous.

Jaime decided against riding his mare to go to Baelish's main brothel. Cersei and Robert would have his head if he rode her through town again. It wasn't a short walk to the brothel, but Jaime didn't mind. It was a cool evening in King's Landing, with a soft breeze coming from the east. The stars were bright, and shone like gems in the night sky.

"Ah, Lord Lannister," Baelish smiled as Jaime entered the brothel. "It is very surprising to see you here. Who would you like tonight? I may have a girl with blonde hair and green eyes if you are interested…"

Baelish let his words trail off and his smile broadened as Jaime scowled. Petyr was probably the only man who had as many spies as Varys, but unlike Varys, Littlefinger enjoyed informing people of the secrets these spies whispered in his ears.

"Actually I have a question for you Littlefinger. May we speak in private? Away from your… employees."

Lord Baelish raised an eyebrow, but agreed, leading him deeper into the brothel. The number of women decreased until they were alone in Littlefinger's office.

"What sort of business do you need Lannister?" he asked, sitting behind his desk, folding his hands together on top of the wood.

"Someone sold a horse to the castle, and ordered the money to be sent to you. Care to explain?"

"Many people send me money, Kingslayer," Littlefinger said. "What kind of horse?"

"A black stallion, named Nox."

Lord Baelish was silent for a moment as he thought about it. Jaime knew he knew exactly sold the horse to the castle, but it was matter if he would tell Jaime.

"I believe I know who sold the stallion…" he said slowly. "Why are you so interested?"

"The horse as bucked off everyone who tries to ride it. Today I saw a girl ride him, and he obeyed her. I want to know who this girl is and how she tamed him."

Baelish sighed and looked down at his hands. "This girl, what are you planning to do to her?" he asked.

"Speak with her."

"You see Kingslayer, her father owes me money. Quite a lot actually. He sold the stallion to the castle, but that hardly paid off more than half of gold he still owes. He sold his daughter to me to pay for another quarter, and she is working for me to pay off the remaining debt."

Jaime couldn't believe. This man sold his daughter to a brothel and is forcing her to be a whore to pay off his debt.

"How much does this man still owe you?" he asked, knowing full well what Baelish was suggesting.

"Around 5,000 gold dragons," he replied.

"5,000 gold dragons?" Jaime asked, shocked. "What in the name of the Seven Hells did he do to make him so in debt to you?"

"His wife was terribly sick. He came to me and begged for my help to save her. I agreed to help, because she looked so much like Lady Stark. Unfortunately, she was not able to overcome the sickness and died. He was furious, depressed, and 20,000 gold dragons in debt. 20,000 gold dragons that he didn't have.

"They lived on a farm, and that was the first thing he sold. Then he sold her horse, and finally her. She is a good girl and doesn't complain about paying her father's debt; although it's oblivious she detests it. And since she is one of my younger and inexperienced girls, not that many men choose her. At this rate she won't be done for several years. She is actually making me lose money."

"I will pay off the remainder of her debt," Jaime said. "But I want the girl. She will not stay here."

Littlefinger smiled. "Wonderful. Let's do business."

Arabella wasn't used to this man. He was rougher than any of the other men she had serviced. His hands grabbed her arms so roughly she knew she would awake the next morning with fresh bruises. Despite the pain that radiated through her body as he thrust into her, she forced a moan to escape her lips. The first lesson she had learned at the brothel was to pretend she felt no pain, and enjoyed everything the men did to her.

The door to their room, burst open and Lord Baelish pulled him away from her.

"I'm not done!" he yelled, trying to climb back on top of her.

"Yes you are, you paid one gold dragon, and this is what you get for one gold dragon. If you wanted more you should have paid more. Here men get what they pay for, not want they desire."

The man growled. "Then I will give you another gold dragon-"

Lord Baelish smirked at him. "I'm afraid not, she is done for the night." Littlefinger helped Arabella to her feet and wrapped his cloak around her. Keeping a protective arm around her shoulders, he led her from the room to his private chambers.

As the door closed behind them, he removed the cloak from her. His eyes found the forming bruises on her arms and scowled.

"These are not from your father are they?" he asked.

"No, milord," she whispered.

Lord Baelish nodded and handed her a dress. "Put this on," he ordered her and sat down on his bed.

"Arabella, your debt as been paid off," he said once she had finished dressing.

"But… I still…." she stammered.

"A man came in and paid it off for you. My dear, I am losing money, and I cannot afford to keep you hear. This man has offered to take you in."

Arabella knew what he meant. She had been sold for the second time in her life. Tears shined in her eyes and she bowed her head to keep Lord Baelish from seeing. The second lesson he taught her was not to cry.

"Do not worry, dear," he said. "This man is not a brothel owner; you will never have to work again. And I promise, he will not hit you, abuse you, or do anything to hurt you. He is like me, doesn't like to see woman abused."

Despite his reassuring voice, Arabella was not convinced. Lord Baelish was the one man who Arabella didn't flinch from. The one man she had meet who never touched her, or hurt her. Perhaps it was because of his love for another, or because he cared for her, either way he protected her.

"Please, milord," she begged. "Please don't make me go."

"Come here child," he said patting the spot beside him on his bed.

Arabella whipped her eyes and sat beside him. He pulled her onto his lap and rocked her back and forth like a father.

"Arabella, he lives in the castle. He is a rich and respected man. You will have servants and anything you could ever want. You can even ride Nox again. How does that sound?" he asked, tilting her chin up so he could see her face.

"Who is he?" she asked.

"You will find out tomorrow morning, child. You may spend one last night here if you wish."

She nodded. "I would like that milord," she whispered. So Arabella fell asleep in Petyr Baelish's arms, as he rocked her back and forth, just like a real father.

The next morning, Lord Baelish awoke Arabella and lead her out of the brothel. She hugged the few friends she had good-bye, promising she would visit if her new lord allowed her to. Lord Baelish had his horse saddled and she climbed into the saddle. He took the reins and led the horse through the streets to the castle.

At the gate, the guards greeted Lord Baelish and looked at Arabella confused. She got off of the horse's back and followed Lord Baelish deeper into the castle as a stable boy lead the horse away.

"Now Arabella," he said as they stopped outside of a door. "You have met this man before. He is Ser Jaime of House Lannister. He doesn't want you to bow, or address him as ser or milord. Don't worry, he is not going to have you punished for seeking in and riding Nox. You have nothing to be afraid of, my dear."

Her heart began to beat faster and she began to panic. Ser Jaime of house Lannister had bought her? What was he going to do to her? Use her as a servant? A target? Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind, but she reminded quiet.

Lord Baelish opened the door, and lead her inside.

It was a bed chamber. The huge bed in the center of the room was even bigger than Lord Baelish's. Its sheets were red with the Lannister words "Hear me Roar!" embroidered in gold thread. A balcony branched off of the right and to the right was another room with what looked like a dried, small pond in it.

"This is his chambers. He will be here to speak with you soon, I have to leave now. The small council will be gathering soon to meet with the new Hand of the King. Good bye, Arabella."

He gently squeezed her hand and left her alone. She desperately want to run to the bed and fling herself onto it and bury herself under the covers, but she forced herself to remain in the spot where Lord Baelish had left her.

Jaime stood outside his chambers. She was inside. The girl with raven hair. Littlefinger said her name was Arabella. He wanted to go in and meet her. He wanted asked how she was able to tame the stallion, but he had to wait for Cersei. She had heard he had bought her from Lord Baelish and demanded to meet her.

Jaime hadn't considered marrying this girl. He only tracked her down to discover how she rode the stallion, but if Cersei liked her, he would wed her, but Cersei always got what she wanted.

"Brother," Cersei said as she appeared around the corner. "Sorry it took me a moment to escape, I had to speak with the Stark girl Sansa. Robert wants her to marry Joffery you know. I don't think her worthy of my son."

"Come sister, she has been waiting long enough."

They entered his chambers together and saw the girl standing in the center of the room. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Cersei and she fell to her hands and knees as she had when she first saw Jaime. This only amused her.

"Well," she said with a laugh. "She certainly knows how to address her superiors. Stand up, girl."

Slowly and still keeping her eyes on the floor, Arabella got to her feet. Cersei circled her like a hunter circles its prey, but Arabella did not flinch of fidget under his sister's intense stare.

Cersei tilted her face up with her thumb and forefinger saw the only slightly faded black eye. She frowned and shook her head.

"Who beats you, girl?"

"No one, Your Grace," she whispered. "I have bad footing and I often fall."

Jaime knew she was lying. He had seen her run through the streets of King's Landing without so much as tripping. Cersei also didn't seem convinced. She raised her eyebrow but didn't force her to say who, even though she could.

She turned away from her and walked to Jaime.

"She's not good enough, she'll never impress Robert. Find someone else," she whispered in his ear so Arabella couldn't hear and walked out of the room.

At that moment Jaime decided that he would marry Arabella. If Cersei was forcing in to marry someone, he would at least choose who, and he chose Arabella.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime closed the door after Cersei left and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Arabella, do you know who I am?" he asked.

"Ser Jaime of House Lannister, Heir to Casterly Rock, and member of the Kings Guard," she whispered quietly, leaving out his Kingslayer title.

"Yes, I am the heir to Casterly Rock, and that is why I had you come here. My father, brother, and sister all think it is time I marry and produce an heir so Casterly Rock can stay with the Lannisters. Unfortunately, I am also a member of the Kings Guard, and my vows do not allow me to marry to have children.

"The king is willing to consider allowing me to take my leave of the Guard if he declares my bride worthy of me. King Robert doesn't like me, and will probably not let me leave the Guard, but I have to try. I believe you are worthy, and I believe Robert will think so as well."

"But milord," she breathed. "I am a commoner… a whore you found in a brothel-"

"You are no whore," he said gently. "You are a rider, and the best I have ever seen. You tamed the stallion that bucked me off the moment I settled into his saddle. And I think if Robert sees you ride that horse, he will allow me to leave the Guard."

Slowly so as not to scare her, Jaime stood and kneeled in front of her. She flinched and covered her face with her right hand as he grabbed her left one.

"Arabella, I am asking you to marry me. I will do my best to make you happy and give you everything you've ever wanted. I will keep you safe and I swear to you, whoever is beating you will never touch you again. Will you accept?"

He stared into her beautiful blue eyes, waiting for her answer. Tears shone in her eyes, but Jaime didn't know if they were from fear, shock, or happiness.

"Yes," she whispered so softly that Jaime almost hadn't heard her.

He smiled at her girl and called for his servant.

"Draw a bath and use the lavender salts from my niece's chambers," he said and the servant bowed before leaving, not even bothering to speak. "After your bath, a dress will be laid out on the bed. If you have trouble with it my servants will help you. Once you are ready have a servant send for me. I will escort you to the small council. Robert wants to meet you as soon as possible. All right?"

"Yes, milord," she said.

Jaime smiled and gave her hand a soft squeeze. "We are going to be married; you do not have to call me ser or milord. Please, call me Jaime."

Arabella watched Jaime leave completely and utterly in shock. He had asked her to marry him. Him! Her heart was beating fast and hard in her chest and she smiled. He was going to keep her safe. Her father would never beat her, never touch her. She was safe.

"Miss?" the servant said. "Your bath is ready."

He led her to the room with the dried pond, now filled with water. The smell of lavender filled the air.

"Will you need anything else, miss?" he asked.

"No, thank you," she said and watching him go.

Her blue eyes looked at the water and she slipped out of her dress. Slowly she slipped into the bath, and sighed. It was deep, and she had to trend water to keep her head above the surface. It was built for Jaime, who was a foot taller than her. He could probably walk across the bottom of the bath.

Taking a deep breath, Arabella dove beneath the surface and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up and slowly exhaled, watching the air bubbles race to the surface. She kicked upward and floated on her back.

Her eyes found a cloth lying next to the bath, probably to dry herself. But she didn't want to leave the water. Not yet; she loved the water. She went beneath the surface again and combed through her hair to remove the dirt and dust.

Then she forced herself out of the bath and wrapped herself in the cloth, patting herself dry. Upon entering the main room, Arabella found a simple purple dress laid out on the bed. Her fingers lightly ran over the fabric, her mouth slightly open.

Dropping the towel, Arabella stepped into the dress and tied it together with ease. She stepped in front of the looking glass. She looked beautiful. Her hair was shining and hung in loose wet waves to her hips. Her skin was clear of any dust or dirt and the dress fit her perfectly. She imagined Lord Baelish had told Jaime what size she was.

Opening the door to the chamber, Arabella saw the servant who had drawn her bath standing by the door.

"Excuse me?" she said. "I think Jaime said I was supposed to ask you to find him once I was ready."

"Of course, miss," he said. "I shall go get him now."

When he returned with Jaime, he smiled at her.

"You look beautiful. Shall we?" he asked offering her his arm.

Arabella bit her lip, but reached out and took his arm, allowing him to guide her through the hallway.

"The King will be in the small council today, but you do not have to bow to him. I don't, so I will not make you. The new Hand of the King, Eddard Stark, will also be there, along with Lord Varys and Lord Baelish. Robert will probably ask you questions about how we met and things of that nature."

He stopped in the middle of the hallway and turned to look at her.

"I need to ask something of you, Arabella. I need you to tell the King we have been engaged for months now. You can tell him whatever you wish for how we met, but please do not tell him we have just met. He is less likely to allow me to leave if he believes we just met."

He was asking her to lie to the king. It was punishable by death, but she nodded. He was keeping her safe from her father and he had saved her from the brothel. She was willing to lie for him. Lord Baelish had taught her how to lie; she had to do it ever since her father sold her to the brothel.

Jaime smiled at her again and they continued down the hallway.

When they reached the throne room, they found the small council had already begun. The king sat on the Iron Throne, with a man with long brown hair to his right, the pen of the Hand of King on his shirt. Lord Baelish smiled widely at her when he saw her, and a fat man next to him smirked at Jaime.

"Good morning, Your Grace," Jaime said respectfully; not bowing.

"Hello Kingslayer," he said, not even bothering to look up. "Did you bring your fiancé? Or has she come to her senses and run off?"

"She's here."

The King looked up and nearly choked on his wine. His eyes widened and his mouth fell.

"Ned, do you see what I see?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Arabella.

The Hand of the King looked up and studied Arabella. A soft pain flashed in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Yes, Your Grace. I see the resemblance," he whispered quietly.

Eddard was the complete opposite of Robert. Eddard was quiet and reserved, never touching his goblet full of wine. He took his time before answering. Robert was loud, and was always calling for a refill for his drink.

"What is your name, girl?" the King asked, shock still written on his face.

"Arabella, Your Grace," she replied, meeting his eyes.

Robert tore his eyes from her and glared at Jaime.

"Is this some sort of trick, Lannister?" he yelled. "This is truly the girl you plan to wed?"

Jaime was just as confused as Arabella. His arm wrapped around her protectively and Arabella willed herself not to flinch.

"Yes, my lord. What is the matter?"

"She looks like Lyanna! You damn fool!" Robert bellowed. "You did this on purpose! You planned the whole thing just to bring me pain!"

The King stood up from his throne and stormed over to Jaime, until their chests were touching. Jaime moved Arabella behind him, shielding her with his body.

"If this punishment for not being faithful to your bloody sister-"

"Robert! Enough!" Eddard Stark yelled. He took walked down the steps, from the throne and stood by Robert and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Jaime would have no idea what she looked like. He did not plan this, Your Grace. Go back to your seat."

"Anyone else who spoke to me like that would be beheaded Ned," the king warned dangerously. But Eddard did not back down.

"Sit down Robert, you are scaring the child."

Robert looked at Arabella who had buried her head into Jaime's back. He sighed and returned to his throne with Eddard.

"Well," he asked once he had seated himself. "What can the girl do? Why is she so worthy of you?"

"She can ride the untamed stallion," Jaime said, bringing Arabella back into view. She clung to him like a life raft, terrified the King might hurt her for looking like the woman named Lyanna.

"Can she now?" the king asked. "Can you, girl?"

"Yes, Your Grace," she replied, looking back to him.

"And where did you meet the Kingslayer?" he asked, crossing his arms over his large stomach.

"We meet on the Kings Road," Arabella said. "I believe you were going to Winterfell. I was running away from King's Landing, because I… I worked at a brothel and I didn't want to be a whore the rest of my life. Jaime offered to take me to Winterfell. He knew he might get in trouble for bring me along, after all, what if I were an assassin? So he kept me hidden, Your Grace."

"Have you been to Winterfell before?" Eddard asked.

"No, my lord," Arabella replied. "But I loved it there. I rather enjoyed the cold; it is a nice change from the heat here in King's Landing, Your Grace."

"And when did he ask you to marry him?" the King asked.

"Once we arrived in Winterfell. Jaime liked that I could ride, and I loved that he could read to me. Jaime taught me how to read, Your Grace," she said. "I wanted to marry him as soon as possible, but he told me he was a member of the Kings Guard and it went against the vows he made to you."

"And how did he propose?" Robert pressed.

"Well he got down on one knee and asked, Your Grace," Arabella replied, rather boldly.

Robert glared at her, but she willed herself no to flinch.

"Very well," he growled. "Kingslayer, let's see if your girl can ride."

Jaime couldn't believe it. Arabella had lied- brilliantly- but her lie completely covered any doubt that he was near the tower when he pushed Bran from the window.

He was standing in the stables with Robert, Eddard and Arabella. The moment she had seen Nox, she ran to him.

"Would you like help saddling him?" Eddard asked.

"Oh, no, thank you," she said with a smile. "I don't really like saddles."

Then she whistled and walked out of the stables with Nox following after her.

"Ned," Robert said watching her go. "Wasn't Lyanna good with a horse?"

Eddard looked at Robert then back at Arabella and sighed. "Yes Robert, she was brilliant with a horse."

Arabella climbed onto Nox's back and wove her hands into his black mane. She turned to look back at them.

"May I go?" she asked.

Robert nodded gravely, and Arabella gave Nox a small kick.

He took off, racing through the pastor, but Arabella holding on tight. Every command she gave, he obeyed. She slowed him to a trot and turned around, slightly leaning against his neck.

"What would you like to us to do, Your Grace?"

"Jump the fence."

Arabella smiled and turned back and gave Nox another kick. Jaime watched in awe and Nox easily jumped over the fence, and then turned back around. His mouth dropped and Arabella got to her feet on the horse's back and kept her balance as he jumped back over the fence. The wind blew through her hair and she laughed her arms out wide as if she had wings.

Robert and Eddard also stood transfixed. She was amazing. Robert couldn't deny it.

When Nox stopped before Jaime, he held out his arms for Arabella to jump into. Jaime could see her hesitate, but she jumped into his awaiting arms when she left Robert's stare on her.

"You are amazing," he whispered in her ear. He placed her on the ground and turned to Robert with a smile on his face. "Your Grace, I would like permission to leave the Kings Guard and marry Arabella."

Robert was silent for a moment. He looked to Eddard for advice, but he was too busy staring at Arabella in shock and amazement. He groaned and shook his head.

"All right Lannister, you can marry the girl."

Then he grabbed Eddard by the forearm and dragged him away. Jaime turned to Arabella to see her frowning.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Who is Lyanna?" she asked. "And why does the King care if I look like her?"

"Lyanna…. Lyanna was Eddard's sister. She was betrothed to Robert before the war that made him King. Lyanna was kidnapped by Rhaegar Targaryen, the Mad King's son and heir. Robert started the war to save her, but by the time I had killed the Mad King and Robert had killed Rhaegar, Eddard got to his sister too late. She died beside him. Robert married my sister for a Queen and a son, but has never loved her."

"Does your sister love him?"

"Cersei… she did love him in the beginning of their marriage," he said. This was thin ice he was walking on, and he had to be careful what he said. "But Robert has never gotten over his love for Lyanna, so Cersei realized that even she loved him, he would never love her. So even before Joffery was born, she stopped loving him."

"That's so sad," Arabella said looking up at him.

Jaime looked down at her. She looked so small. Small, fragile, and innocent.

"Yes it is," he agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

Arabella was growing used to live at the castle. She was given free rein; providing she didn't leave the castle walls- Jaime didn't want her anywhere where her abuser may find her. He was becoming very protective of her. She didn't know whether or not she approved of his sudden protectiveness, but she was grateful for no longer being beaten.

Her black eye had healed, and she wasn't flinching away from men as much. She still shied away from Jaime, but he didn't seem to mind, nor did he force his touch upon her. The Queen wasn't pleased with her; Arabella could tell. She didn't speak with her unless she had to and commanded the guards to keep her children away from her. Arabella didn't mind, the princess and youngest prince were too young for her to really talk to, and Joffery wasn't interested in her anyway.

The Stark girls seemed to like her. Sansa liked how she acted like a lady, even though she hadn't been born one. Arya on the other hand, adored her. She envied how she was a fantastic rider and begged her to teach her how to tame a wild stallion. They had bought two untamed colts and were working on taming them together.

"You can't just jump on them and expect them to instantly obey everything you command," Arabella told her during one of their lessons. "They have to trust you first."

"Princess Stark, your Lord father wishes to see you." Jaime was leaning against the stable, his arms crossed lazily over his chest. His green eyes were shining and only looked at Arabella. She smiled and looked back at Ayra's new stallion. The colt was red with a white mark between its eyes. Arya hadn't chosen a name yet. She wanted to wait until he was tamed to name him.

"What does he want?" Arya asked, crossing her arms. "Arabella is helping me tame my colt."

"I didn't ask," Jaime replied, turning his gaze to her. "But he wishes to see you and Sansa. Your sister is already there."

Arya scowled, but took the reins from her colt, pulling him back to the stables.

"Gentle, Arya!" Arabella called after her. "You have to be gentle!"

Jaime watched her go, softly laughing and shaking his head. He turned back to Arabella, one eyebrow raised. She blushed and turned toward to her own colt, patting his neck. Jaime walked over to her, eyeing her brown stallion.

"So, how do you get them to trust you?" he asked, with a small smile.

"You have to be gentle, and you have to listen to them," she said, petting her colt. "You have to let the horse lead, and trust them. They aren't stupid, they know they are stronger and can easily hurt you. You have to be ready to get hurt."

"How many times did Nox buck you off?" he asked.

"Too many to count," she admitted. "The first time I mounted him, I broke my leg from the fall, but I refused to allow my parents to get rid of him. After having him for five years, I was finally able to ride him."

"Will it take five years for Arya to tame her stallion?"

Arabella looked back at the stable where Arya had taken her horse.

"I'm not sure. It may if she doesn't learn to be gentle, but she is determined, so I think perhaps a year or less."

"And how long would it take me?" he asked moving slightly closer to her. Arabella was aware of how close he was to her, their bodies mere inches apart. She could feel her heart beat quicken under her brown riding dress, and wondered if Jaime could hear it pounding. She also knew that he wasn't talking about horses any longer. He was curious as to how long it would take for her to no longer flinch away from him.

"It depends on the horse," she answered. "Some trust faster than others, but it also depends on the tamer. If they are patient, it shouldn't take long at all." She looked up at Jaime. "Would you like to ride Nox?"

Jaime threw back his head and laughed. "He'll buck me off the moment I mount him!"

"Not if I am on him too," she countered. "He'll start to trust you and then you could ride him without me eventually… if you want to…" She was uncertain if she had misread him; if he didn't care about her, and was really talking about horses. Her face flushed and she turned back to her horse.

"I'd like that," he replied.

Arabella looked up at him and gave him a small half-smile. "You don't mind riding bareback, do you?"

Jaime smiled. "I don't mind at all."

Arabella slowly lead the colt back to the sables. He was already beginning to listen to her, following her without much protest. She put him in the stall next to Nox and gave him a loving pat on his neck before refilling his bucket of oats.

"Have you named him yet?" Jaime asked, leaning against the frame. Arabella noticed he leaned on almost any wall he was near. She liked it.

"No," she replied, brushing past with the easiness she did not know she had.

She went to Nox's stable opening the door and whistling for him. He walked out to meet her, nudging her shoulder with his nose. She smiled and petted him affectionately.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jaime asked her, watching Nox with cautious eyes as she mounted him.

"Of course, you aren't scared are you?" she asked with a shaky smile. "Nox has not bucked me off since I was eleven. I do not believe he would do so now, even with a stranger on him."

Jaime looked at her with doubt in his green eyes, and looked at Nox. The stallion snorted and shook his head.

"Did you see that? Your horse is mocking me!" Jaime said, crossing his arms.

"So prove him wrong," she replied, offering him her hand. "Climb on."

Jaime looked at her outstretched hand and then back at her horse. He sighed and raised an eyebrow at her. "They don't call me Kingslayer or nothing." He took her hand and pulled himself onto Nox, and stiffened as the horse shifted beneath them. "Are you sure he won't buck us off?"

"We'll have to wait and see," Arabella whispered. She was not completely aware of just how close Jaime was to her. His arms wrapped around her, tighter than she would have liked, but she stayed silent, because both she and Nox could sense his fear.

Arabella gave Nox a small kick and he trotted out to the pastor, keeping his pace slow, but Arabella didn't like slow. She told Nox to go faster with her feet, and he happily obeyed, racing around the track. Jaime's arms tightened around her, and a gasp left his lips as Nox ran faster with each circuit he made. But Arabella only laughed and urged Nox to run as fast he could with both her and Jaime on his back.

When Nox came to a sudden halt to catch his breath, Jaime vaulted over Nox's head, taking Arabella, who was still wrapped in his arms, with him. He turned his body mid-air and managed to land on his back, with Arabella on top of him. Despite the pain that throbbed in both of their bodies, they were laughing.

"Does this count as him bucking you off?" he asked between fits of laughter and trying to catch his breath. Arabella shook her head, unable to stop laughing to answer.

Her light blue eyes meet his green ones and she smiled wider, laughing again.

Jaime was still laughing when he remember his arms wrapped around her small waist. Arabella did not seem to mind, her head was partly resting on his chest as she looked up at him, with her smile still on her face.

He didn't know what made him do it. His hand went to her face, brushing her raven hair away and bringing his lips to hers. She flinched, but didn't pull away. Her hand went from his chest to his face and then to his hair, knotting her fingers in his golden curls, pulling him closer to her. Jaime's arm stayed tight around her waist, as he lowered her to the ground, keeping his lips on hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling her body up from the ground meeting his.

Nox hit the ground with his hooves, and Jaime pulled away from Arabella to look up that black stallion.

"Kill joy," he muttered.

Arabella laughed beneath him. He turned to look back at her, and smiled. He hadn't known why he had done it, but he was happy he had. Slowly, he got to his feet and helped Arabella to hers. She fell into his arms, whimpering.

"My leg," she whispered against his neck. "I must have twisted it, when we landed."

Gingerly, he lifted her into his arms, and whistled for Nox. The horse gave him a reproachful look but followed him into the stable. Still holding her with one arm, Jaime opened Nox's stall and locked it behind the stallion.

Then he began carrying her back to the castle. Jaime didn't see Cersei glaring at him from the balcony in her bedchamber.


	7. Chapter 7

Jaime carried Arabella back to his bed chambers. They stayed in the same room, although he allowed her the bed, sleeping on one of the lounge chairs instead. He wouldn't share the bed with her until she stopped flinching away from him. It had been a month since he had bought her from Littlefinger, and she was only now beginning to stop flinching away from him.

He laid her on the bed, and promised to return with the milk of the poppy so she could sleep. He knew she would be fine after sleeping, and wanted to get the milk to help her.

"No," she said, grabbing onto his arm. "Stay, please."

Jaime looked down at her hand on his arm and she flinched, pulling her arm away. "The milk of the poppy will help you sleep," he replied.

"I know, but… I can fall asleep on my own," she said, biting her lower lip. "But I want you to stay. Please… I know I'll sound like a little girl, but I have nightmares. Please, don't go."

"All right," he said.

Jaime laid down beside her, their bodies close, but not touching. Arabella closed her eyes and sighed deeply. She didn't lie, she fell asleep quite quickly without the milk of the poppy. Jaime's green eyes slowly trailed across her entire body.

He knew she was smaller than him, but he didn't know exactly how much smaller until that moment. He was a least a foot taller, and broader. She was skinny, and tiny, but still had the curves that made men crazy. Her long, raven hair had gentle waves, and cascaded down her body, stopping at her lower back.

Arabella's lips parted and a soft moan escaped. Her hands covered her face and she moaned again. She hugged her knees to her chest, making herself into a ball.

"Don't, please, stop," she whispered, her body shaking. "Daddy, please stop."

Her father? Jaime's eyes widened, and he understood. Her father was the one who beat her. Anger flashed in his eyes, but quickly faded when she moaned again. He pulled her to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her. She continued to whimper and moan, but the shaking stopped and she unrolled herself.

Arabella rolled in her sleep and buried her face into his chest, wrapping her own arms around him. Cersei never did that to him. He didn't know what made him think of her, but he quickly banished the thought of her from his mind. He was going to marry Arabella… and he was beginning to like the idea.

Arabella woke to the sound a steady beating drum. She opened her eyes and saw Jaime's chest, involuntarily flinching away from him. Her blue eyes flickered up, hoping he hadn't noticed. He hadn't, because he was asleep. His face was near hers, his features soft. A single blonde curl dangled in front of his face, and she fought her urge to push it away.

His arms were wrapped around her, holding her to his body. Her own arms were wrapped around him, although she didn't remember hugging him. Slowly, she slipped out of his embrace, and sat on the furthest part of the bed, staring at him.

Quietly, she stood and walked out of the room, stealing a final glance at him. A smile gently broke across her lips as she shut the door behind her.

"Lady Arabella." Eddard Stark's voice was quiet and soft, his boots echoing in the hallway as he walked toward her. "May I speak with you?"

Arabella looked back at the door, regretting her decision to leave the safety of Jaime's arms. She didn't mind the Hand of the King, but sensed he knew something he wasn't suppose to know. Something that had to do with her, and the King's lost love Lyanna. She understood she looked like the woman had and was a great rider like her, but she had no relations with the Starks- she had never been north of King's Landing. In fact, she had never been on the King's Road.

But Eddard Stark stared at her with his blue-grey eyes, so deeply she felt like he was looking into her very existence. She was terrified of him, and often hid behind Jaime's back when she saw him coming, or she ducked down a different hallway, hiding from him.

His daughters didn't understand her fear of their father. They told her how bold and honorable he was, and begged her to speak with him. Sansa said it wasn't ladylike to hide from a lord, especially one who was purposely sneaking her out. Arya told her she had to face her fears like she had when she first started riding horses. But men were different from horses.

"Yes, my lord," she agreed. She had no reason to run and hide now. Surely he had seen her leave her chambers and would say so if she tried to retreat back inside.

He offered her his arm which she hesitantly accepted and they began to stroll through the corridors. He was quiet, as if thinking what to talk to her about. Arabella didn't like the silence, she would much rather like it if he would speak, but she held her tongue. That was a lesson Sansa had taught her; don't speak first, let the man talk.

"Arabella, you know the King believes you look like my late sister, Lyanna, yes?" he asked, continuing to lead her through the castle. He looked straight ahead, not turning to look at her when he asked the question.

"Yes, my lord. I am told I do resemble her," Arabella replied politely.

"The King… has taken it upon himself to discover if you are related to my sister," Eddard said carefully. "He has asked me to inquire how old you are and when your name day is. I understand it is not fair to you to have Robert poking into your private life, and with your wedding only a week away…" He trailed off and stopped walking, finally turning and looking at her. "Robert just wants to make sure you will not be harmed. He loved my sister very much and never recovered from her death. He doesn't want to see anything happen to you, because he sees you as her."

"I understand, my lord," Arabella replied. "I am sixteen years old and my name day was four moons ago."

Eddard nodded his head and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb.

"I feel like I must ask this next question, for Lyanna if you are of relation to my sister. Do you love the Kingslayer? Are you certain you wish to marry him?"

Arabella look into Eddard's blue-grey eyes. His marriage with Lady Stark had been arranged, and they had only wed after his older brother Brandon was killed at war. His sister was to be married to King Robert, but Arabella didn't know if she loved him. Cersei Lannister was married off to Robert after Lyanna's death, and her love for Robert crumpled after he refused to return it. Sansa Stark was to be engaged to the Crown Prince, Joffery, and she swore to Arabella that he loved Joffery and he loved her. But they were not Arabella.

Arabella had been sold into a brothel to work as a whore to pay off her father's debts. She was fourteen when the first man bedded her. She was bought my Jaime Lannister, and told he wished to marry her to produce an heir to Casterly Rock. He gave her an option to marry him, although she had seen no why out. He had given her freedom from the brothel, but imprisonment as a lady.

And there stood Eddard Stark, Hand of the King, Lord of Winterfell, asking if she loved Jaime and truly wanted to marry him.

"Yes, Lord Stark," she replied, not looking away from his eyes. "I love Jaime Lannister will all of my heart."

She believed she lied, but looking back later, she wasn't so sure she had.


	8. Chapter 8

Jaime sat in his sister's chambers, staring at the tile floor. He was getting married that evening. Cersei had become rather cold to the idea of Jaime wedding another woman. She forbade her children to speak with Arabella and refused to sit near her during court or meals.

After the wedding, the King announced the tourney for the Hand of King would commence. Robert had placed the celebration for Eddard's arrival on hold, spending most of his free time tracking down all of Arabella's family. He was desperate for her to be related to Lyanna, hoping the Seven had returned her to him. But in the end, she was not.

Arabella had been born to a common farm family, and she had her mother's eyes. Everyone Robert questioned or had questioned swore up and down, left and right, that she was not related to Lyanna. It broke the King's heart, but he finally gave up.

Eddard was not surprised when he learned Arabella did not have Stark blood in her. "She may look like Lyanna and ride like Lyanna but that does not make her a Stark," he told Robert after he had spent the day chasing down her family and friends. "That girl is a common girl Jaime happened to meet on the Kingsroad. They fell in love and are getting married. Please Robert, for the love you bore for my sister and for the love you bear me, stop."

Myrcella sat on Cersei's bed looking at Jaime curiously.

"Uncle Jaime?" she asked. "Will you and the girl live here with us? Or will you go back to Casterly Rock?"

It pained Jaime to hear his daughter call him 'uncle' and call the fat king 'father'. Myrcella was his favorite of his three children. She was the spitting image of her mother, with her beautiful blonde curls and shining green eyes. But her personality came directly from Jaime. She was strong-willed, courageous and the smartest girl of her age.

Jaime smiled at her and held his arms open. She smiled, bouncing across the room and sitting in his lap. Jaime had always wanted a daughter like Myrcella, and even although she was his daughter, he would only be her uncle to him. Never father.

"I do not know, my dear," he said. "Perhaps we will stay here for a short while and then go to Casterly Rock. Your grandfather would have my head if I did come not the moment I am married." Jaime leaned down closer to her. "But between you and me," he whispered softly in her ear, "I was never one to follow the rules."

Myrcella laughed. "Was mother like that?" she asked.

"Your mother is _still_ like that," Jaime said smiling. "She was always lying to grandfather about something and blaming it on Uncle Tyrion. She hasn't changed at all."

Cersei entered her bedchambers wearing only a silk robe. She looked at Jaime with Myrcella on his lap and smiled. "Leave us," she ordered her maids and servants in the room. "You too, darling," she said gently to their daughter. "Say good-bye to Uncle Jaime, you'll see him again after the wedding."

Myrcella allowed herself a small moment to pout before hugging Jaime good-bye and bouncing out the door with the servants. Cersei and Jaime watched her go, smiling softly.

Jaime could feel Cersei's eyes on him, and turned to look at her. She looked away swiftly. Taking large strides, she closed her chamber doors and then turned to him.

"Tonight you are marrying the girl," she said. "And you shall bed her as well."

"I am marrying her tonight," Jaime agreed, "but I will not bed her. Not until she stops flinching away from my touch."

Cersei moved to him, resting her hands on his knees so he had a nice view of her chests. He looked quickly away, staring only into her eyes. Cersei saw and smiled, taking one of his hands and bringing to her.

He pulled away almost at once, but Cersei held his hand in place and whispered, "I want you to touch me now."

Holding tightly to his hand, Cersei pulled him to her bed. She lowered herself onto the fabric, pulling him down on top of her. One of her legs wrapped around him as she brought her lips to his. His hand slipped down her chest, holding her against him. Her own hands went to his clothes, pulling at the strings.

"No," he said, pulling away. "I cannot do this."

Cersei glared at him. "It is because of that whore?" she hissed. "You haven't even touched her! All you had was the one kiss out in the pastor after her horse tried to kill you!"

Jaime was not surprised Cersei had found out about the kiss. She had spies everywhere.

What bothered him was her saying Nox tried to kill him. True the horse didn't care for him, but Nox knew better than try to hurt him- Arabella made sure. In fact, the stallion was letting Jaime ride him now… as long as Arabella was holding the reins.

"Nox had to catch his breath because Arabella was pushing him to go as fast as he could. He is not used to carrying two people on his back. And I was fine- Arabella was the one who got hurt, not me. And I haven't touched her because I want her to trust me first. That girl has gone through the Seven Hells and back, and I will not touch her until she wants me to!"

Cersei's other leg wrapped around him, and pulled him back down on to her. "I have gone a month and a half without the feel of you inside me. You have convinced Robert that you are in love with that girl; we are safe. Do not deny yourself from me."

Jaime glared down at her. He was stronger than her; all he had to do was pull away from her and walk out the door. He would find Arabella and tell her to begin packing her things, and that they would ride for Casterly Rock the moment their wedding was concluded. He wouldn't participate in the tourney and they would remain at Casterly Rock, and rule once his father died.

Cersei grinned at him, and pressed her lips to his. Her fingers made quick work at his tunic, freeing his chest from the fabric. She ran kisses down his neck to his chest, pulling his hands back to her chest, and Jaime gave in. He pulled her back up, kissing her passionately. His hands roamed her body, as she pulled at his pants.

Cersei wanted him, and Cersei always got what she wanted. And Jaime was tired of that.

Just as he was about to enter her, he violently pulled away from her, climbing off of her bed, breathing heavily.

"What are you doing?" she yelled, as he pulled his clothes back on. "Where are you going?"

"I am leaving," he replied, bluntly.

"Why?" Her voice was a whiney, and Jaime was reminded of Joffery when he pouted after not getting what he wanted. But Jaime didn't have an answer to her. He didn't know what was making him leave her, when he would normally ravish her until they were both sore.

"Because you always get what you want Cersei. And Seven Hells I am tired of it!" His voice increased with each word he yelled. "You never wanted me because you loved me; you wanted me because this was your way of hurting Robert! You wanted him to hurt as badly as he hurt you, so you took me into your bed! And then you had that little black haired boy, and you knew he wasn't mine. You had your maid smother the child and blamed it on a fever! "

Cersei was silent staring at him with hatred boiling in her green eyes, but Jaime did not stop.

"Everything you do, you do to hurt Robert. Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen are all to hurt Robert. And you know what is the real kicker, Cersei? I fell in love with you! And I believed you loved me too. But all you care about is hurting Robert and putting our son on the Iron Throne!"

Jaime stormed to the door, and turned back to Cersei.

"I am done with you Cersei. Find another family member to warm your bed," he hissed as he left.

Arabella stood looking at herself in the mirror. She looked like a queen in her wedding dress. The white fabric hugged her slim figure, then pooled around her feet with a three foot train behind her. Lace covered her chest, arms and all of her back, showing off her perfect skin. The veil was pinned into the soft curls of her hair, and hung low at her waist.

Petyr Baelish entered her chambers and smiled when he saw her.

"Lord Baelish!" she yelled, running to him. She tripped over her dress and fell into his arms, making him laugh.

"Hello, Arabella," he replied, helping her to her feet. "I came to see the bride, and to give you a gift before you become Lady Lannister."

A servant entered the room, with a black cloak draped over his arms. Lord Baelish took the cloak, and dismissed the servant. When the door was shut, Lord Baelish opened the cloak. It was black with a large white mockingbird.

"It is tradition for the bride to wear a cloak with her family's sigil on it. Since your father will not be allowed at the wedding, and since your family has no sigil, I had this made for you. I would also like your permission to walk you down the aisle."

Arabella wrapped her arms around his neck, wrinkling the cloak between them. "Thank you so much," she whispered. "I would be honored."

Lord Baelish hugged her back fiercely before pulling away and draping the cloak over her shoulders and fastening it. The cloak covered the lace on her back, but she knew Jaime would see it after the wedding.

"Shall we?" Lord Baelish asked, offering her his arm.

Smiling, Arabella took it and allowed him to escort her to the Godswood where she would become Lady Lannister. Arabella had convinced Jaime to allow them to marry in the Godswood, not because she prayed to the Old Gods, but because she found the Godswood beautiful.

They arrived outside the Godswood and her courage left her.

"I am scared," she whispered to him as he lowered her veil over her face. "What if I trip over my dress? Or if my dress rips?"

"Hush, child," he whispered to her. "I will be with you the whole way; I will not let you trip. And if your dress should rip, I'm sure Lord Lannister will not mind too much." That made Arabella laugh.

Once more taking his arm, they entered the Godswood together.

Jaime stood at the far end, and a smile spread across his face when his eyes landed on her. Arabella didn't look at the lords and ladies as she continued down the aisle with Lord Baelish. She only looked at Jaime.

She didn't care to pay attention during the ceremony. She only cared about Jaime, who stood, never looking away from her. When it was time for him to remove her family cloak and replace it will his, she heard him let out a quiet gasp of surprise when he saw the skin of her back beneath the lace. The black cloak with the white mockingbird was cast aside as he fastened the Lannister red cloak with a golden lion around her neck.

"You may kiss your bride."

Arabella smiled up at Jaime as he gently lifted her veil. His hand cupped her face as he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. He chuckled and pulled away from her.

They walked down the aisle holding each other's hands.

"Thank you, Jaime," she whispered once they were out of the Godswood and away from the crowd.

"For what?" he asked, confused.

"For saving me," she replied, looking up at him.

He looked down at her, and before she had time to react, kissed her. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, loving the feel of his arms wrapped around her. She though the kiss hadn't lasted lon enough when he pulled away from her.

"You saved me, Arabella," he whispered.

She didn't know what he meant.


	9. Chapter 9

Jaime and Arabella sat at the king's table looking out at everyone. Piles of wedding gifts were stacked behind them, still wrapped. The music was loud and quick, just the way the King liked it. Jaime had decided it was best to keep the King happy- at least until he and Arabella were tucked away in Casterly Rock.

His green eyes wandered to his wife's face. She was looking out at everyone, her face perfectly straight. Arabella sat with perfect poster, her hands folded together on her lap. She was acting like a lady.

"You know you can smile," he whispered to her, resting his hand on hers.

"I know," she said turning to him. "But I figured I should practice being a lady. Besides won't I have to sit like this when you listen to your people, right?"

Jaime smiled and laughed, standing up. "Come, I'd rather see you smile." He gently pulled Arabella to her feet.

"Oh, no, Jaime," she said as he walked her onto the dance floor. "Jaime, I can't dance!"

"It's fine," he whispered in her ear. His arm snaked around her waist and lifted her onto his feet. "I can. Just keep your arms around me, I'll do the rest."

The music was quick and fast. Jaime held onto Arabella with only one arm around her waist and began to move his hips against hers. She inhaled sharply and tightened her arms around his neck. "Relax," he whispered. "Just follow my lead." He slowed his pace and waited for her to learn the rhythm of the music. Her hips moved against his, her hands on his chest, her breath hot on his neck. His hand rested on her hips, his free hand now on her neck. Their hips moved together, matching the music, beat for beat. "You are a liar, you can dance."

Arabella laughed against his neck, pulling her body closer to his and away from the other couples dancing to the music. "This is not dancing," she replied. "This is the way I worked. Dancing is meant to be slow and graceful, not quick and lustful."

Jaime considered her words and stopped moving against her. His hand took hers and placed it on his shoulder. Taking her other hand in his and wrapping his arm around her waist, he slowly moved his feet back and forth. "Like this?" he asked.

The people around them saw how they were dancing and copied them- it was their wedding after all. Robert was angry at first, but found a whore to dance with. "Everyone is looking at us," she whispered against his chest.

"Of course they are," he whispered back. "It's our wedding day."

Arabella sighed and leaned against him, closing her eyes. "Seems more like night to me."

"Do you want to go to bed?" he asked. "It is getting late."

Arabella nodded and yawned resting her hands on his chest. Jaime lifted her easily into his arms. Her arms wrapped loosely around his shoulders and her head was buried in his neck, breathing softly against his skin. The crowd parted between them as he walked out of the Red Keep heading to their chambers.

He heard the music pick up and increase in volume as they exited, but Jaime didn't mind. He carried Arabella through the corridors to their chambers. Keeping a secure arm around her, he opened the wooden door, and closed it behind them.

He placed her on the bed and turned away from her, unbuttoning his shirt. He threw it onto the nearby chair and ran his fingers through his hair. "Draw a bath," he told his servant. "And leave us when you are done."

"Yes, milord," he said, bowing and leaving to follow his orders.

Jaime turned to look at Arabella who had curled into a ball on the bed looking at him with her beautiful blue eyes. He went to her and sat down beside her.

"We will ride for Casterly Rock tomorrow morning," he said.

"But what about the tourney? I was looking forward to watching you ride."

"We can have a tourney at Casterly Rock, and you can watch me ride there. Besides, you can watch me ride on our way there. I promise you, tourneys are not much fun."

"I spent every tourney locked up in a brothel letting men I didn't know have their way with me. I never once saw a joust or anything of the sort. Please, Jaime. Can't we stay here?"

"No!" he yelled coldly.

Arabella's eyes watered and Jaime instantly regretted his tone. He moved lay his hand on her arm, but she turned away from him.

"Arabella-"

"Leave," she whispered.

Jaime pulled his hand away and stood up. He glared at her back and stormed into the bath room, shaking his head angrily. He pulled off his remaining clothes and walked into the water, hissing at its temperature. He ducked his head under the water and exhaled.

He shouldn't have yelled at her. He should have just told her they could stay. She had had everything denied to her, and he was denying this to her as well. But he had to get away from Cersei and away from Kings Landing. Cersei would do anything to hurt him now that he had left her, and he was not about to let her hurt Arabella. The girl had had enough suffering to last her a lifetime.

Jaime broke the surface of the water and ran his hands through his hair. His eyes flickered back to the main room of his chambers. Arabella stood in the archway, looking down at the floor. She had taken off her wedding dress and was wearing a short black silk robe. Her eyes met his and she blushed.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Are you mad at me?"

Jaime shook his head. "No, I'm not mad. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Are you mad?"

Arabella took a small step toward the bath and shook her head. "Do… do you need someone to scrub your back?" Her voice was small and pink flooded her cheeks.

Jaime smirked and held out his hand for her. "If you want too. I'll even scrub yours."

Arabella stepped closer to him and stepped out of her robe and into the bath. Jaime moved to give her room, forcing his eyes to stay on hers. He turned his back to her and took a deep breath. Her soft fingers ran down his back, followed by the washcloth. Water trickled down his back as Arabella scrubbed his skin. She was gentle and slow, letting her hands brush against him. He could hear her even breathing and smiled.

"Arabella," he said, turning toward her, "I think my back is clean."

"Ok," she breathed.

She handed him the washcloth and turned her back to him, pulling her hair over one shoulder. Jaime wrapped one arm around her stomach, pulling her closer to him. He ran the washcloth over her skin, moving in small circles. He leaned closer to her and kissed her neck. She inhaled sharply and stiffened. "Jaime… wh-what are you doing?" she asked.

His lips moved up her neck to behind her ear as his hands fell to her waist, pulling her body even closer to his. He tilted her head toward his and began to kiss her jaw bone. She flipped her body so they were now facing each other. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers tangling themselves into his wet hair. Jaime continued his path along her jaw bone, ending at her chin.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" he whispered.

"I'm not sure," was Arabella's answer.

Softly, Jaime pressed his lips to hers. Her reaction was fast. Her arms tightened around his neck, and her mouth parted. Jaime welcomed her enthusiasm, opening his mouth as well. They fought each other for dominance. Normally, Jaime refused to surrender, but with Arabella, he made an exception. She was eager for his submission; it was clear she was never given the upper hand before.

"Jaime," she said between kisses. "Can we… please."

His arms wrapped around her and he lifted her from the water. Walking slowly so they won't fall, Jaime walked across the bath room to the main room of his chambers. Water fell from both their bodies, but Jaime still laid her down on the bed, climbing on top of her. He kissed her neck and down her chest to her stomach. Her hands grabbed his head and pulled him back up to her face.

"I have to ask you something Jaime," she said breathing heavily. "Working where I did… I was always the weak one, always the mountee, never the mounter…"

Jaime knew what she was asking and he knew that if he gave her want she wanted, there would be no going back. He would fully submit to her. With one arm wrapped around her waist, he propped himself up on his other. In a single, fluid motion, Jaime flipped their positions. He was now looking up into her blue eyes. She looked down at him with wonder, as her hips began to move against his, just as they did on the dance floor.

Their cries of the others name could be heard outside their chamber door and in the corridor. Arabella fell onto Jaime, breathing heavily. Jaime's arms wrapped around her body, and he kissed the top of her head. Her breathing began to slow and she fell to sleep in his arms.

Jaime lay awake looking up at the ceiling of his room. "Why Lady Lannister," he said looking at the girl in his arms, "I do believe I may be in love with you." And the Kingslayer fell to asleep with a smile on his lips.


	10. Chapter 10

Cersei was furious. How dare Jaime refuse her and then fuck that whore! Did he forget about them? About their children? She had heard them screaming for each other in the corridor outside his bed chambers. She was going there to apologize to him and bring him back to her bed for the night. But no, Jaime was whoring around with that girl!

Her voice calling for Jaime still echoed in Cersei's mind and she hated it. Who did that whore think she was, to yell out her brother's name? Jaime was Cersei's, not hers. It was Cersei who had been screaming out Jaime's name for the last thirteen years, not that filthy whore!

"You sent for me, cousin?" Lancel Lannister was two years Cersei's senior, but his face still held features from his childhood. He was tall and lanky, not at all like Jaime, who was tall and muscular. However, Lancel had the two things Cersei needed, the Lannister green eyes and blonde curls. Her other cousins at King's Landing looked like the Lannisters, but did not have the true green eyes that Cersei and her brother shared. Lancel was who she needed.

"Yes," Cersei said with a smile, "I did." She stood up from her bed and walked slowly to him. He was not modest like Jaime. His eyes traveled around her body, perfectly outlined by her red gown. She had purposely chosen this gown for that very reason. "My gown seems to be tied together too tightly in the back," she whispered, turning her back to him. "Would you be a dear and untie it for me?"

Lancel was a fool, not understanding the meaning of her words. His fingers went clumsily went to the strings on her gown, untying them. He tried to retie them looser, but didn't understand how to. "Cersei, I don't know how to tie your dress back together."

Cersei rolled her eyes and forced herself not to sigh. "It is quite all right, Lancel," she said. Her hands went to the shoulders of her gown and pulled them down, the entire dress falling to the floor. Cersei stood, still with her back to her cousin, completely naked from head to toe. Slowly, she turned to face him. His green eyes were large and gazed down at her perfect body. Cersei took his hands and placed them on her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, shocked, although not enough to pull any from her. His hands roamed across her skin, feeling everything. She allowed him to touch her, keeping her body perfectly relaxed.

"I am giving in Lancel," she replied with a smile. Cersei took his face in her hands and brought his lips to hers. He was nothing like Jaime. His kisses were sloppy and his touch did not make her react in anyway, but she needed him. She guided him to her bed, and pulled at his clothing.

Cersei had to force herself to scream out 'Lancel' instead of 'Jaime'. His name felt foreign in her mouth, and she hated to scream it instead of her brother's name. But she had to make Lancel fill on top of the world, which was what she did.

Arabella awoke in Jaime's arms. The bed sheets were still damp from their bath, but she didn't mind. Her body ached the way she always had, but for the first time, it was in a good way. Jaime had made her feel things she had never believed she would feel, and she was happy. Arabella still had no idea what made her ask Jaime to bed her. She knew it was tradition for the groom to bed his bride on their wedding night, but she knew Jaime hadn't wanted too.

She had over heard him tell his sister that the day of their wedding. She had been walking past the Queen's bed chambers with her servants on her way back to her chambers for her bath. She had only managed to hear Jaime tell the Queen he would not bed her until she stopped flinching from him and welcomed his touch. It was the best wedding present she had received.

Jaime moved beneath her, flipping her onto her side as he rolled over. His arms remained protectively around her bare stomach. Sighing contently, Arabella cuddled closer to him, wrapping her own arms around his body.

"Morning," came from above her, and she tilted her head to see him smiling down at her. His green eyes were still full of sleep and he yawned. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Arabella replied, smiling up at him. "And you?"

"Better than I have in a long time." He untangled himself from her and stretched, climbing out of their bed. Arabella watched him walk around their room to the closet that held his clothes. He caught her staring at him and smirked. "See something you like, Arabella?" he asked.

Her face filled with color and she pulled the blankets over her head. "No," she called out from under the sheets. She heard his laughter and the sound of him pulling on his clothes. His boots echoed as he walked closer to the bed. The covers were pulled off of her, and he picked her up.

"So you don't find me attractive?" he asked. His tone was playful and Arabella smiled.

"Oh not at all. My husband Jaime is much more attractive than you and he would not be pleased if he caught you here with me," she replied, wiggling out of his embrace. She went to her own closet and pulled out a blue silk gown.

"Who is this Jaime character?" Jaime asked with his eyebrow raised. He walked toward her and tied her dress together.

"Why the heir to Casterly Rock, Lord Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer. Surely you have heard of him," she replied turning to face him. He backed her into the wall, his hands pressed against the stone on either side of her face, blocking her in.

"I hear he detests that name," he whispered.

"Oh he does," Arabella agreed with a smile. "So if I were you, I wouldn't call him anything less than Lord Lannister. He does love his titles."

At this Jaime began to laugh. His arms wrapped around her and he pressed his lips to hers. She welcomed his kiss, leaning into it, although he pulled away before she was satisfied.

"I have been thinking Arabella," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "If you still want to, we can stay here longer so you can watch the tourney."

Her eyes widened and she jumped into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. "Oh thank you Jaime, thank you!"

What made Jaime agree to stay for the tourney, he had no idea. It was probably just to see Arabella happy- Gods know she had even been denied happiness in her sixteen years of life. She was sixteen years old, three years older than Joffery. Jaime was quickly approaching his thirty name day. he was much older than Arabella. He would have minded her age difference if she weren't so bloody perfect.

She was short and quick, her black hair long and her blue eyes bright. The complete opposite of his twin sister. True Cersei was beautiful, but not in the same way Arabella was. Cersei was tall and graceful, her blonde hair was longer than Arabella's and her green eyes shined. But Cersei's eyes were not as beautiful as Arabella's.

Cersei's eyes were cold and calculating. She was always looking for a person's weakness and a way to bring them down. Arabella was different. Her blue eyes were timid, but warm. She looked at Jaime with a smile in her eyes and what he hoped was love.

It had come over him quickly. He had fallen for the little black beauty. He loved her hair, her smile, even that damned horse who he was certain hated him. He loved everything about her, but he had no idea how she felt about him. And he wasn't about to ask her. They had known each other for a little over a month, hardly enough time for her to fall in love with him. Although he had fallen for her.

Jaime sat on his horse, holding out his hand for his lance. He had unhorsed every knight he had faced so far, and if he unhorsed the Hound, he would be in the clear to joust the Knight of Flowers. He was still bitter about being unhorsed the tourney on Joffery's name day and wanted to repay the Ser Lores. All he had to do was unhorse Sandor.

He kicked his horse racing to meet the Hound. Just before their lances struck, Jaime shifted in his seat, knocking the Hound with the full blow of his lance, while the Hound's hardly hit him at all. Sandor fought to remain on his horse, and managed to say in his saddle. Jaime growled and turned his horse to meet the Hound again.

Just as before, Jaime shifted in his seat, but the Hound also shifted. His lance struck Jaime right in his chest, propelling him off of his horse and sending him rolling in the dirt. Jaime hit the earth with his hand, and tried to pull his helm off of his head... only to discover it was stuck. The crowd began to yell and laugh at him as he continued to pull at the helmet.

"Jaime!" Arabella's voice was near him, and he could fell her hands picking him up from the ground. "Jaime, are you all right?"

"I'm fine sweetling," he replied. "My helm is stuck; I have to go to the blacksmith to remove it. How did you get over here so quickly?"

"I jumped over the railing," she replied. "Come on, some of the other knights are here to help you."

Jaime felt hands grab him. "Come on, Ser Jaime," one of them said. "We'll take you to the blacksmith."

"I am coming too," Arabella stated. Jaime could hear them laughing.

"You don't want to risk getting your dress dirty Lady Lannister," one of the knights said. "Besides, Ser Jaime's face won't look very pretty after the blacksmith takes off his helm."

"Jaime, please don't make me stay here," she whispered in the slits of his visor. "The queen is looking at me like I am something to eat and so does your cousin- I don't know his name so don't ask. But Jaime... the man who used to hit me before you married me... Jaime he's _here_. Please don't make me stay, please!"

"My wife will becoming with us, gentlemen," Jaime said, blindly reaching out for her hand. "I made a promise to you," he whispered, hoping she was still never his visor. "This man will _never_ touch you again."

Her hand squeezed his in an answer and they began to lead Jaime to the blacksmith to remove his helm.


	11. Chapter 11

Arabella had seen her father standing across the jousting area and what was worse, was he had seen her. His gray eyes glared at her and his nostrils flared. How he knew she was there, she had no clue, but her heart stopped none the less. When Jaime was unhorsed, she had wasted no time scaling over the railing and running to his side. She didn't care if she was supposed to be a lady. She just wanted to escape her father.

Jaime forced the men to let her accompany them to the blacksmith the moment she whispered that her abuser was there. He had held on to her hand and never let go, not even when the blacksmith was cutting the helm from his head.

The men were right, Jaime's face wasn't very pretty at all once the helm was gone. His lip was cut and his face was caked in dirt and mud. Arabella didn't care; the moment the helmet was gone she jumped into his arms and kissed him. He kissed her back with so much force that Arabella was breathless when they pulled away.

"Let's go back to the castle," he whispered into her hair as he held her close to him. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he picked her up and carried her back to the castle. Normally she would have demanded he put her down, but she didn't mind this time. Her father couldn't beat her if she were in Jaime's arms.

Once they had returned to the castle, Jaime walked straight to their chambers, finally setting her down. Their servant looked up at them and inhaled sharply at Jaime's dirt covered face.

"I will… draw a bath, milord," he said quickly leaving the room.

Jaime watched him leave with a laugh and turned to Arabella. "Suppose he doesn't like the way I look?" he asked her.

"Or smell," she replied.

Jaime smirked and walked toward her, once more wrapping her in his arms. "You probably don't smell any better; I did carry you the whole way. And I probably ruined your dress as well."

"I have other dresses," Arabella replied. She leaned her head against Jaime's chest and closed her eyes. The image of her father glaring at her flashed in her mind and she whimpered.

"What is it?" Jaime asked pulling away from her. He kneeled in front of her, taking her hands in his. "Arabella, what's wrong?"

"I saw him," she whispered. "My father, he was here." Tears began to fall from her eyes and she pulled her hands out of Jaime's grasp to cover her face. "He saw me! He knows I'm here!"

Jaime stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him. "I will never let him touch you again. Do you understand me, Arabella? Never."

There was a knock on their door and Jaime pulled away from her to open it. Cersei stood in the doorway, her arms crossed with a smirk on her beautiful face. "It appears Arabella's father is in the Red Keep," she said. "And he would like to meet his new son-in-law."

Jaime narrowed his green eyes at her. "We are busy at the moment," he growled. "Perhaps later."

Cersei only smiled. "And our little brother is waiting with him. He would also like to meet your bribe, dear brother."

Jaime growled at his sister. "We'll be down shortly." He slammed the door in Cersei's face and turned to her.

Arabella's face had paled and her mouth dropped open. Jaime slowly walked toward her with his palms out in a peace gesture. "You can't take me to him! You promised you would keep me safe!" she screamed.

"We must go, Arabella," Jaime whispered softly to her. "And I swear he will not come within five feet of you. If he so much as makes a move to _hug_ you I will strike him down where he stands."

Tears were falling fast and hard down Arabella's cheeks and she buried her face in her hands, shaking her head back and forth. "How can you protect me from him when you are taking me straight to him?" she whispered. "I have had another man promise me that my father would never strike me again." Her blue eyes peaked out at him from between her fingers. "Father beat me senseless when the night he spoke with him."

Once more Jaime kneeled in front of her, although this time he did not take her hands in his. "I am not that man," he whispered softly to her. "I will not break my promise to you."

Arabella dropped her hands and stared at Jaime, her lower lip trembling. "I want to believe you so much, but I just can't."

Jaime nodded grimly and stood, stripping over his armor and clothes and walking into the bath room. Arabella watch him go, a sob in her throat. She just could bear to feel her father's hand on her again. No matter how many times Jaime swore he would protect her, she just couldn't believe him. Her worst nightmare was coming to life. And he was sitting in the Red Keep waiting for her.

As Jaime finished his bath, Arabella was trying to tie the strings of her dress together. The one she had won to the tourney smell liked Jaime's sweat and had mud and dirt stains on it. She had found a clean pink one in her closet and was attempting to tie it together on her own.

Gentle hands covered hers and pulled the strings together, tying the dress with ease. Arabella turned to look up at Jaime. His chest was bare, and he wore nothing save for his pants. Arabella rested her hands on his chest and exhaled softly. His hands covered hers and they remained there for a few brief moments.

They didn't need to say a thing- they both understood. She was frightened and he would not let her fears become a reality. Jaime leaned down and kissed her forehead before walking to his closet to pull on a clean tunic. Arabella watched him silently. Once he was dressed he held out his hand for her. Taking it, they laced their fingers together and exited their chambers.

Their footsteps echoed in the corridors and Jaime gave Arabella's hand a soft squeeze. They walked to the throne room, not saying a word. There was nothing left to say. Arabella didn't mind the silence. She wouldn't have had any idea what to talk about anyway.

They paused outside of the throne room and Jaime drew Arabella into his arms. She let a small sob out, but nothing more. He kissed her forehead and her cheeks and then her lips, ever so gently. When he pulled away from her, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but decided against it. She took a deep breath as he opened the door.

"Ah! My darling daughter!" Silban Denvorn was a tall man, although still a few inches shorter than Jaime. His brown hair was receding and his gray eyes always stormy, always angry. He had muscles on his arm, though he wasn't a strong man, but he was quick and agile; the only thing Arabella had been given from him. "I was beginning to wonder where you had run off to."

He made move as if to hug her, and Jaime stepped in front of her, blocking his way. "Ser Jaime of House Lannister of Casterly Rock," he said with an easy smile. "To whom do I own the pleasure?"

"Silban Denvorn, my lord," her father replied, bowing to Jaime. "My daughter went and married a lord, eh? You're a lady now, huh?"

Arabella looked at her father. He wasn't wrong; she was a lady now, and ladies didn't cower behind their husband's backs. At least not with their fathers.

"Yes, father," she said. "I am Lady Lannister, now."

At that her father began to laugh. "My daughter- a whore!- is a lady? Oh your mother would have been so proud! And to top it off, you married the bloody Kingslayer!"

Arabella grabbed Jaime's wrist before he could do anything stupid. The man was still her father, and Arabella figured it would not be wise to allow Jaime to kill him… yet anyway.


	12. Chapter 12

Jaime glared at Silban. He had just met the man and he hated him. Jaime hated him more than he had ever hated another man. He had called him 'Kingslayer'. To be quite honest, Jaime rather liked that title. He had killed the Mad King. Sure he went against his vows as a member of the Kingsguard and drove his sword into the back of the man he was suppose to be protecting, but he ended Robert's Rebellion. He didn't mind being called 'Kingslayer'.

But to call his wife, a whore. That was what made Jaime furious. Arabella was no whore. He didn't care if she worked in a pleasure house. Her father _sold_ her like she was a cow and not his daughter. She did not choose the life he gave her. She was no whore.

They had not moved since entering the Red Keep. Arabella stood by his side, her hand still gripping his wrist. Truth be told, he was peeved she wouldn't just let him kill the man already. They could easily say he tried to kill her, which for all Jaime knew, he had tried.

Arabella had taken to his brother. Tyrion had been standing behind Silban when they entered the Red Keep and Jaime hadn't noticed him. Arabella had smiled at him and even curtsied. No one ever curtsied to Tyrion. Jaime knew his brother liked her.

"So I hear you can ride a wild stallion," Tyrion said, looking up at her. Arabella had not made a single noise or gave him a strange look when she saw him. She had just smiled. "That must have had been terrifying."

"What? That mule of hers?" her father asked, rolling his eyes. Jaime fought the urge to hit him. One, Nox was not a mule- he was a stallion. Two that damn horse had bucked Gregor- The Mountain That Rides- off its back. It was a danger horse.

"Actually, father," Arabella replied coolly, "Nox is not a mule. He is a stallion." She turned to Tyrion. "Believe me, my lord; my horse was not nearly as terrifying as a colt as he is now. Although, he did cause me to break my leg when he first bucked me off."

Tyrion winced and took a gulp of wine from his goblet. "I'd love to see you ride him. Tell me, brother, is she better than you?"

Jaime smiled at his little brother, meeting his mismatched eyes. "Yes, Tyrion; Arabella is truly a miraculous rider. Wouldn't you agree, Silban?" Jaime met the man's eyes with a challenge, but her father merely smiled.

"Of course, she gets that from me."

Jaime felt Arabella's grip on his arm tighten dangerously.

"Father," she said through clenched teeth. "You are scared of horses. You wanted to butcher Nox the first time you saw him. Mother gave me my ability to ride as well as I do."

Jaime watched as the father and daughter shared a long, hard glare. Hatred filled the room, so thick Jaime thought he could cut it with his sword. Tyrion also appeared to sense it, and downed the rest of his wine.

"Still as unappreciative now as you were then," her father hissed at her. Jaime's arm went protectively around her waist, but Silban did not seem to notice or care. "You are lucky I sold you to the brothel and not to something off worse! Believe me girl, I had better offers!"

"Then why didn't you do it?" Her tone was just as low, and just as angry. "You could have paid off your debt much faster without making me sell my body to men!"

He made a move as if to strike her, but Jaime was faster. He moved in front of her, grabbing Silban's raised arm and throwing him to the floor. He drew his sword before the man even had a chance to understand what that happened. Jaime held the sword at the man's throat, watching as his chest rose and fall in quick, rapid breathes.

"If you dare to raise your hand to my wife again," he threatened, "I will personally see to making sure you have no hands in which to hurt her, ever again. Now. Get. Out."

Silban scrambled away from Jaime's sword and got to his feet. He spat at Arabella's feet as he moved to leave. "You are no daughter of mine!" he hissed.

Jaime watched as Arabella's hand moved and slapped her father. A soft pink color decorated the side of his face. "Leave!"

Silban threw Jaime another glare before stalking out of the Red Keep. Arabella's shoulders began to shake and Jaime took her into his arms, holding her against his chest.

"Well," Tyrion said his eyes on Silban's retreating back. "Our dear sister may not care for me, but I must say I have never had a reunion like that one." He looked up at Jaime and snickered. "When the time comes for him to meet father, do let me know how that works out. That is one dinner I could do without."

"Please don't make me have to see him ever again," Arabella whispered against him. "I don't even want to hear his voice ever again. Please, Jaime, please don't make me."

"I promise, Arabella," he whispered into her hair. "So long as I am here, you will never have to worry about that man, ever again. I swear it to you."

Arabella pulled away from him and whipped her eyes. "Lord Tyrion," she said after she had regained her composure, "I believe you said you wanted to see me ride my horse. Would you care to now? I always feel better after I have ridden Nox."

Tyrion smiled at her, took her hand, and gave it a small squeeze. "I would love to my lady."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short! I had to update it soon, but I got too caught up in another GoT fan fiction I'm writing. I'll try to work on balancing my time between the two. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

Jaime stood beside his brother as they watched Arabella mount Nox. He couldn't stop the smile that spread across his face as his wife smile at him before allowing Nox to race beneath her. Tyrion let out a gasp as Nox leapt over the fence, only to smile as he heard Arabella laugh out.

"She is amazing brother," Tyrion admitted as he craned his neck to look up at Jaime with his mismatched eyes. "Where might I find a girl like her?"

Jamie merely shook his head. "Arabella is one of a kind, Tyrion."

"That is for certain. How well did Cersei take your marriage?"

"It was her idea I wed. You know at Robert is a fool and would never discover our relationship, but Cersei was certain that he would. Or Eddard would. So, she slept with Robert and convinced him to give me leave of the Kingsguard."

Tyrion let out a snort and shook his head, looking back at his sister-in-law. "Am I to assume that Cersei believed you would continue your relationship even after you married another? And am I also to assume that you left her?"

"You are right, but what made you think that?"

"Look at the girl, Jaime," Tyrion said simply. "After being with her, would you ever want to go back to Cersei?"

Jaime's green eyes looked at Arabella. She wasn't looking at them; her beautiful eyes were staring only at Nox as she lovingly patted his neck. When Jaime looked back to his brother to answer him, he found that Tyrion was already gone. Not that it surprised him.

"Jaime," Arabella called out for him. "Jaime, let's go riding."

His green eyes found hers and he smiled. "I thought you would never ask."

Jaime mounted his mare and rode out to where Arabella was waiting for him. She leaned over the gap between them and took his hand, giving it a tight squeeze. She dropped his hand and gave him a coy smile.

"Race you around the castle," she challenged.

"And if I win?"

Arabella just smiled.

Months passed and they stayed at the castle. Arabella had openly voiced she had no desire to go to Casterly Rock, at least not for a little while longer. Jaime was going everything he could to make her happy. All he wanted was her happiness and he knew that Kings Landing was where she wanted to be.

And, due to her current state, traveling to Casterly Rock was not the better idea. Arabella was carrying Jaime's child, and was due in less than one month. She was the same as ever during her pregnancy. The only time she complained was when she was told she could not ride Nox until the baby was born

Cersei was completely different when she was with child. She whined and complained and was never satisfied. Nothing her servants or Jaime could do would make her happy. In fact, when she was carrying Joffery, Jaime did not speak with her the month before she delivered him. However, he still came when she demanded he hold her hand while their son was born.

Arya and Sansa were thrilled when they heard Arabella was with child. Arya made bets with anyone who would listen over if their child was going to be a boy or girl. Sansa was already hard at work creating clothes for the unborn child.

Jaime was thrilled. This child would be his- fully his. This child would not believe Jaime to be their uncle, but their father. Regardless that Joffery, Myrcella, and Tommen were all his children; they did not feel like his. However this child, this child was not yet born and it felt more like Jaime's than any of his other children.

"No!" Arabella screamed, awaking Jaime.

His hands wrapped around her and held her tightly. "Arabella, love, wake up! It's okay- it is just a dream! Arabella, sweetling, wake up."

Her blue eyes snapped open and she focused on his face, holding tightly to his arms.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered. "A terrible, terrible nightmare."

"Shh, it is okay," he promised, pulling her onto his lap. "It wasn't real."

"I know. I know." Arabella buried her head into his neck and took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something Jaime."

"What?"

"I love you. I love you and I trust you. No matter what."

Jaime smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I love you as well."

Arabella pulled away and looked at him. "Jaime, something is going to happen. I can feel it. In the words of House Stark, winter is coming."

Jaime had heard the two Stark girls as well as their father say that countless times and he never paid it much attention. But laying in bed with Arabella, her blue eyes staring so intently into his, he felt a chill go down his spine. He trusted Arabella more that anyone and if she believed something bad was going to happen, then he had to be ready for it.

"What is going to happen?"

"I don't know."

Jaime sighed and tightened his grip on his wife. "I trust you, Arabella. If you think something is going to happen, then we can leave. We can go."

"We must go as soon as possible."

Jaime just stared at her. "When?"

Arabella sighed. "I understand that I should not ride while I am pregnant but…" she looked at me and bit her lower lip. "Jaime, I want to get away from Kings Landing. I know that I told you I never wanted to leave, but… I am scared. We need to go, now."

"We will be leaving by tonight. I promise."

Arabella smiled and rested her head on his chest. "Do you think your dear sister would let us use her carriage?"

"No. But that will not stop me from taking it."

"Oh Jaime," she teased. "Didn't your mother ever teach you that stealing is bad?"

"Probably, but I never did like listening to the rules."

Arabella climbed off of him and laid down on her back. Jamie smiled at her and pulled himself from their bed. The sun was barely above the horizon, but Jaime always preferred morning to the evening. The morning meant that the entire day was waiting and anything could happen. Evening just might that everything was ending.

Jaime pulled on his clothes and then makes his way through the halls of the castle. He passes a few servants and asks them to begin packing his and Arabella's things. They all agreed; ever since Arabella became pregnant, every servant in the castle was doing all they could to make sure she was happy. They all loved her.

He went to the stables, and patted his mare before going to Nox. The horse gave him a look as he entered his stall, but allowed Jaime to stroke his mane. The horse was starting to like him- at least Arabella said so, but Jaime wasn't really sure. Nox did let him brush him as well as place the saddle on him, but Jaime could still not ride him without Arabella at his side.

"We will be leaving," Jaime told the stable boy as he entered Nox's stall to give him food. "Ready my sister's carriage for my wife- we wish to leave before night fall."

"Yes, milord," the boy said. He hurried away from Jaime to begin preparing the carriage for the journey to Casterly Rock.

Jaime turned to look at the black stallion. "How are we going to get you to Casterly Rock?" he murmured to the horse. "Arabella cannot ride you, nor can I. And I really don't think you want to lead the carriage."

Nox snorted as if he understood Jaime, earning a smile from the man.

"I suppose we will just have to let you walk beside the carriage. But you will not be staying here."

Jaime patted Nox's neck again before leaving the stable and wondering around the castle in search of his little brother. Instead of Tyrion, he found his cousin Lancel.

"Morning, cousin," Lancel said with a half smile.

Jaime never liked Lancel. When he came to visit at Casterly Rock when they were children, Lancel- although he was older- never liked to do anything fun. Jaime wanted to hunt, ride horses, or dive into the waters from the cliffs. Anything that was dangerous. Not Lancel. He liked staying inside doing a whole lot of nothing. Jaime dreaded his visits and as an adult, it was no different.

"Lancel," Jaime replies with a nod.

"How is your wife doing? I understand the child will come within the month."

Jaime crossed his arms against his chest. "She is well."

Lancel pressed his lips together, as if he wanted to say something more. Instead he gave Jaime another smile and walked past him. Jaime watched him walk away and rolled his green eyes. He couldn't wait to leave King's Landing.

No longer feeling the need to see his brother, Jaime began roaming the hallways aimlessly. It would not be too long of a journey to Casterly Rock, and there was not much planning to be done. Once their belongings were packed, he and Arabella would be on their way to his home.

Of course he knew his father would be thrilled. Tywin had not met Arabella. He had been far too busy to make it to his son's wedding and did not care to leave Casterly Rock to visit his new daughter-in-law. It wasn't a secret that Tywin despised King's Landing, as well as Robert, and only visited when he felt he must. If Robert had not become King after his rebellion, Tywin wouldn't have married Cersei off to him.

Jaime's father was not as strict as many people claimed he was. While he certainly was not an openly loving father, he was a good man and Jaime respected him. In the letter Tywin sent a week after Jaime's marriage, his father congratulated him on his bride and reminded him of his chambers at Casterly Rock where the weather was not as hot.

There was one problem with bring Arabella to meet Tywin. Tywin hated the idea of marrying down, almost as much as he hated King's Landing and Robert. Arabella was no princess or lady. She was a commoner, a woman who was sold to a brothel. Tywin would not be very pleasant after learning her past, but Jaime knew he would not voice his opinion in front of Arabella. He would wait until he and Jaime were alone to complain about his choice of bride.

Shaking his head, Jaime continued to wander the halls of the castle. It was still early; many of the Kingsguard were still asleep. He was happy- it meant Cersei was not awake.

At the thought of his twin, Jaime's eyes narrowed. She was up to something. Something worse than her usual plans. Of course, after he had rejected her, Cersei had refused to speak to him. She had even taken to not eating in the same room as him and Arabella. That did not bother Jaime in the slightest. He was happy she was avoiding him.

Although, he had to admit that he did miss her. Not in the way he knew she missed him. He missed having her as his sister, rather than his lover. But he couldn't have her as a sister without also bedding her. That was want Cersei wanted.

When Jaime cleared his mind of his sister, he found himself back at his bed chambers. He opened the door at the exact moment Arabella was exiting the bath with a towel wrapped firmly around her. Her once flat stomach was now beautifully curved and she practically glowed. She smiled when she caught him smiling at her.

"See something you like, Jaime?" she asked.

"Perhaps," he replied with a smirk.

Arabella's smiled widened and she pulled a yellow dress on. Jaime walked to her and tied the strings together for her. His lips pressed softly against her neck has he wrapped his arms around her. She seemed to melt into his embrace and they sighed deeply.

"The servants have already begun packing our things," she said. "Since so many of them are willing to help, we may be able to leave earlier than we first expected."

"That's good, yes?"

"Yes, it is." Arabella shifted in his arms and turned so they were chest to chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stared up at him for a moment. "I love you."

"I love you as well."

Something was going to happen. Arabella knew it. She didn't know what, and she didn't know when, she just knew. And so, she and Jaime left. They were able to leave King's Landing a little after noon and she finally relaxed once she could no longer see the castle in the distance.

It was quiet in the carriage- only she was inside. Jaime was riding alongside it so as to keep an eye on Nox, and Arabella had the servants ride outside as well. She wanted to be alone with her thoughts for a little while.

Her hand absentmindedly stroked her stomach as she looked out the window. She caught a glimpse of Jaime's blonde hair and she smiled.

Sighing, Arabella turned away from the window and curled up on her side. There was a feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach and she hated it. She knew it wasn't her nerves over meeting her new father-in-law, although that did scare her. And she knew it had almost nothing to do with her unborn child. There was just an awful sense of foreboding that she couldn't shake.

Arabella inhaled sharply when the baby inside her kicked.

"Why must you do that, little one?" she whispered soothingly to her stomach. "Nothing is going to come of it."

Again her baby kicked, but it was softer this time. Arabella smiled.

"You certainly are your father's child, aren't you?"

"Oi! Are you making fun of my unborn child?"

Arabella turned to find Jaime riding alongside the carriage with his head right next to the window. She smiled and moved closer to him.

"No, I am merely making fun of their father."

"Now _that's_ even worse."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" she teased.

Jaime smirked. "You are going to have to wait and see, sweetling."

**A/N: Hi, I'm back! **

** First, let me apologize for seriously not updating for a year. But, I have a good reason as to why I took such a long break! I wrote a book. Yep, a real book completely full of my own ideas. It's called "Lasting Forever" and if you are interested in it, you can buy it off of , just search my name- Raeanne O'Day- and it should be the only option to come up. **

**Second, I cannot promise I will be updating this story very often, however I will do my best to finish it. I am currently writing the second book in my series so as you may assume that is very important to me. So, I will attempt to update this in a spare time and hopefully it won't be another year before I do so ;)**

** Finally, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I love reading your comments and they really make my day. **


End file.
